


Overlord: mundo alternativo

by NicolasRBurgos09



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolasRBurgos09/pseuds/NicolasRBurgos09
Summary: Y si no solo Momonga (Ainz Ooal Gown) y la Gran Tumba de Nazarick  fueran transportado a otro mundo después del cierre Yggdrasil, si no que también donde la historia de fondo del avatar de Momonga sea real.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo: primera parte

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que todo no soy dueño de Overlord y de ninguno de sus personajes, solo soy dueño de este mundo y los OCs que surjan en el desarrollo de la historia, segundo esta es mi primera historia, cualquier crítica constructiva bienvenida y tercero... ¡¡¡DISFRUTEN!!!

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

El cierre del mejor DMMO-RPG, Yggdrasil, a doce año de su lanzamiento significa el fin de una era. El posible última gran avance en la tecnología en tema de realidad virtual, llegando a la cúspide de su esplendor en cuanto realismo, si no fuera por la incapacidad de tener expresiones en los rostros de los avatar de los/as jugadoras/os y las sanciones contra el +18 y +15, cualquiera lo confundido con la realidad.

También se destaco en el excelente desarrollo de un mundo abierto con diversos y extensos biomas en cada uno de los 9 mundos que tenía el juego, esto es así porque se inspiro en la mitología nórdica, aunque eso no quiere decir que no podemos a ver elementos de otras mitología.

Una historia bien desarrollada y con múltiples finales alternativos o el poder jugar libremente como una quiera. No podemos olvidar su gran número de avatar para iniciar y su casi ilimitado capacidad de alterarlos, haciendo imposible que exista dos avatar iguales a menos de que sea intencional.

Aunque había muchas carreras se dividían en tres categorías: Humanoides ( humanos, elfos, enanos), Semihumonoides ( Orcos, hombres bestias, ect) y Heteromórficos ( no-muertos, demonios, insectoides, limos, dragones, ect, ect). Siendo esta última la mas discriminado y con menor jugadores, curiosamente tiene una gran cantidad jugadores muy poderosos, posiblemente por lo duro que es ser jugar con uno de ellos. Eso junto a muchos mas elemento lo hicieron que fuera uno o el mejor toda la historia.

Cuando decimos que es posible que el último gran avance o avance simplemente no se debe a algo interno al mundo de los videojuegos, si no todo lo contrario, el mundo real ya en el siglo XXII la humanidad a consumido y destruido todo la naturaleza de nuestra pequeña piedra en el espacio que llamamos Tierra.

El sistema de ultra consumismo sin capacidad de permitir al mundo recuperarse. Las consecuencias de la codicia de las empresas y la inconsciencia de la población en general en estos temas, nos llevo a un mundo donde la humanidad se encuentra al borde de la extinción, pero la extinción segura no es solo el único factor si no que ya no hay innovación desde hace años, ya que si no hay futuro porque incluso esforzarse, si no importa si tenes muchos capitales.

Toda la humanidad se muere, primero nosotros los trabajadores, que estamos expuesto al gas toxico que seria eufemismo llamarlo aire, la lluvia ácida y agua contaminada y radiactiva, luego nuestro explotadores, esos parásitos de la sociedad, que en la antigüedad se mostraba como paladines del progresos y de un futuro mejor. Si de esos que viven de nuestra fuerza de trabajo, de nuestra plusvalía. Si, de los empresarios que viven en esas grandes torres y cúpulas con un clima controlado en su mejor momento, pero actualmente solo es una barrera inútil contra el mundo muero que rodea a las metrópolis, última morada de la especie humanos.

Eso fue lo que hizo a YGGDRASIL un escape de la realidad tan dolorosa que vivimos, era como entra a un sueño donde el mundo estaba vivo y que por unos momento te permitía cree que había futuro. Pero como todo sueño en algún momento tenía que terminar.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

En Helheim (una de los mundos que YGGDRALIS tiene y santuarios para los/as jugadoras/os Heteromorficas) exactamente en el Pantano de Grenbera, en ella se podía divisar baria aldeas de Tuveg ( monstruos auto generados, son como ranas humanoides y que sirven como primera linea de defensa de Ainz Ooal Gown).

A la distancia se puede ver nueve torres oscuras gigantesca con otras pequeñas torre santuarios, que muestran signo que en su base hubo una ciudad, cubierta con vegetación (casi totalmente de helechos y algunos árbol antiguo con cadáveres colgando en ellos, como si su hubieran suicidado aunque es solo un engaño ya que son no-muertos de nivel medio) su mayoría de color negro (cubre las paredes y creen como columnas), violeta(cerca de las fuentes de agua tóxica) y azul (De poco es estatura, cubren el piso a excepción de los senderos)con flores rojas(en gran cantidad en la planta de abajo y bases de las torres, hace parece que la torres surge nacen de un mar rojo pero disminuye su cantidad significativamente ya en la primera planta un 70 %) y blancas(En poca cantidad y cubren las planta del medio y superior), y con pequeñas cataratas por la distancia bajando por la torre principal.

A la distancia se puede ver nueve torres oscuras gigantesca con otras pequeñas torre santuarios, que muestran signo que en su base hubo una ciudad, cubierta con vegetación (casi totalmente de helechos y algunos árbol antiguo con cadáveres colgando.

Estas torre vinieron con una MOD muy costoso llamado "La caída de la torre" que permitió a los/as jugadoras/es crear mazmorras torres para conquistar y convertir en satélites de gremio, con la capacidad de diseñar a los bosses principal (tres) y nueve secundarios además sin ningún costo adicional, pero solo si lo lograban al primer intento, lo cual era casi imposible por la dificultad ella.

Las torres rodean a Nazarick, formando la segunda linea de defensa del gremio, ideado por Punitto Moe estratega de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Ellas forma un cinturón alrededor del gremio con una torre en el sur, otra en el oeste, este, suroeste, sureste, noroeste, noreste y dos al norte. Ellas son controladas por una (excepto una, con tres) brujas sacerdotisas de la muerte (adivinen quien es el dios XD), diseñadas por Momonga (el Lanzador Mágico más fuerte) y Peroroncino (Señor Alado del Bombardeo y el pervertido del gremio).

Aunque al principio se pensó como un accesorio, se volvieron una tumba para muchos en la gran invasión, donde 3.000 jugadores/as mas NPJs mercenarios se unieron con el fin de derivar a Ainz Ooal Gown, por alguna razón muchos pensaron que las torres ocultaban grandes tesoros o ítem raros.

Las torres se llevaron con sigo a 1.500 de ellos y el restante fue derrotado dentro de la necrópolis subterránea, aunque nunca llegaron mas del 8° piso la ultima gran defensa. Ese día el gremio se convirtió en leyenda y se gano el titulo de la mazmorra inconquistable en Yggdrasil.

Aunque ante de poder entra en la Nazarick tiene que pasar por la tercera defensa que es un ejercito del no-muertos conformado por un total de 13.500 unidades. Unos 5.000 esqueletos normales (nivel 15), 3.000 esqueletos guerreros (nivel 20), 2.000 esqueletos negros (nivel 22), 1.500 esqueletos élite (nivel 25), 1.000 caballeros de la muerte (nivel 35 y defensa de nivel 40), 500 devoradores de almas (nivel 30 a 50), 100 guardianes de élite (nivel 55) y coordinados por un general no-muerto legendario, una NPC personalizado de nivel 60 llamada Auria guardiana de campo y creada por Warrior Takemikazuchi (El Samurái) quien le dio una de sus armas experimentales que diseño.

La entrada de Nazarick ocupa alrededor de 200 metros de diámetro, tiene muros de 6 metros de altura que rodean la tumba. Cuatro mausoleo afiliados en las cuatro direcciones cardinales. En su centro, existe un gran mausoleo que es la entrada a la tumba subterránea y esto conforma el pre piso.

El pre piso es custodiado por las amazonas oscuras, lideradas por Hippolyta. Estas NPJ autogenerados vinieron con un MOD llamado "La sombra de la reina caída", inspirado de la leyenda de las amazonas y de su genocidio por parte de Heracles (Hercules según la mitología romana).

Según la historia del MOD las almas perdidas de la amazonas bagaban sin rumbo como sombras en Helheim (en la mitología nórdica Helheim es el reino de los muertos). Hasta que el usuario las encontró y se apiadado por su situación, les hizo una propuesta a las míticas guerreras. Podía sacarlas de la miserable existencia de ser sombras y darles forma física, a cambio tendría que jurarle lealtad eterna.

Las guerreras que por incontables siglos bagaron como sombras de su antaña gloria y sin rumbo o propósito, tomaron esta oportunidad de salir es su horrible existencia. Desde ese momento y para siempre las amazonas servirían a su amo, en este casa a Momonga.

Ya dentro de Nazarick, los que intenten invadirla se encontraran constantemente en peligro por las trampas, monstruos escondidos y NPCs poderosos o OP que te perseguirán hasta en tus sueños. Se encuentra dividido en diez pisos cada uno distinto al otro y dos lugares aislados del resto de las arias, la tesorería y la forjadora. Aunque los dos últimos pisos no se diseñaron con el objetivo principal de aplastar a los intrusos si no del disfrute de los miembro del gremio. Realmente la gran tumba de Nazarick es una maravilla, tanto por sus diseños, creatividad y el gran tiempo y esfuerzo que conllevo su construcción, pero lamentablemente todo esto desaparecerá este media noche.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

En 10° piso, específicamente en la sala del trono.

El salón del trono es la joya de Nazarick, diseñada para presentar a los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown en la batalla final e interpretar el papel como últimos jefes del gremio malvado. La puerta era imponente y mostraba de un lado figuras de diosas de una belleza sobre humana y del otro demonios horripilantes.

Entrado podemos ver un salón larga que mostraba mucho jugo y en el techo colgaba un hermoso candelabro gigante. Las paredes con columnas y en ellas colgaban la bandera que representaban a cada uno de los 41 miembro del gremios, en el centro del salón se divisaba una gran bandera con el emblema del Ainz Ooal Gown. Abajo de ella se puede ver el "El trono de los reyes" un objeto de clase mundial, que se le fue dado al gremio por conquistar la mazmorra al primer intento y donde se sienta el líder del gremio.

Y sentado en el se podía ver a una figura con una túnica negra y violeta bordeado de dorado, saliendo aparentemente de su cabeza dos cuernos que se iban a sus lado, sus puntas apuntaba hacia abajo y casi de donde emergen se puede ver dos esferas de color rojas. Un capucha cubre la parte superior de su cabeza, su cabeza a su ves no era mas que un cráneo humana limpio de toda carne y suciedad, con una barbilla afilada.

Esta figura no era nada menos que el maestro del gremio Momonga-sama el lanzador mágico más fuerte y el "dios de los no-muertos" (titulo de broma que el gremio le dio después de enterarse de la historia de fondo que se puso para su avatar) y con el la arma del gremio que era un cetro de oro que el mango esta echa por dos barras afiladas que giran entre si como la imagen del AND y con algunos picos que salen afuera. En la parte superior de la misma una plataforma y sobre ella ocho cabeza de serpiente que en cada boca sostienen una esfera de diferentes colores.

Punto de vista de Momonga

23:40... 20 minutos para que todo termine y ninguno otro miembro a venido. Acaso no vieron el mensaje que les envié... no, si tuvieron que verlo pero nadie mas a venido, solo Herohero. El estuvo poco tiempo pero por lo poco que hablamos dejo claro esta re cansado y aparentemente casi al punto del colapso. El es un esclavo moderno y cuanto mas pasa el tiempo peor era su situación.

Yo para mi "fortuna" soy uno de los pocos que son trabajador asalariado que todavía quedan osea suficiente para sobrevivir y un poquito mas, aunque en este mundo me podrían decir que soy un aristoproletario (termino usado por el mundo obrero para definir a proletario con salarios muy altos que la normalidad de los demás).

Fue bueno al menos verlo, tal ves sea la ultima ves que lo vea... me hubiera gustado que se quedara hasta el cierre, pero no quería meterle mas presión de la que ya tiene. ¿Y los demás? ninguno se a animado a venir ¡¡¡no recuerdan todo el esfuerzo, tiempo, sudor y lágrimas que le metimos para construir este lugar!!!... no, para ellos también tuvo que ser doloroso dejar el juego y ademas la realidad no les dejo otra opción.

Este lugar fue nuestro escape de esa miserable vida y tener que volver solo para ver su fin tiene que ser muy doloroso para ellos. Tanto trabajo, recuerdos, dolor, alegría, derrotas y victorias llega a su fin, y yo como su guardián hasta el final. Como un pareja sentado al lado de su amada/o esperando su ultimo aliento.

Por eso e llamado a la sala del trono a todos y todas nuestro/as guardianes para una ultima despedida dramática y gloriosa como le hubiera gustado a Ulbert Alain Odle (Demonio de Gran Catástrofe). En la sala en primera fila se encontraban los guardianes de los piso de Nazarick la primera en el lado de la izquierda del salón era Shalltear Bloodfallen una vampiresa real y guardiana de 1°, 2° y 3° piso, a su lado en su forma pequeña se encontraba Gargantua (modificado por Tabula Smaragdina el Gran Alquimista, para hacerlo mas inteligente y agregarle nuevas capacidades) un impotente golem en su forma original que vino con la conquista de la mazmorra y guardián del 4° piso, le sigue Cocytus un insectoide guerrero glacial y guardián del 5° piso, luego están Aura Bella Fiore y Mare Bello Fiore los pequeños gemelos elfos oscuros y guardianes del 6° piso, le sigue Demiurge un archidemonio guardián del 7° piso y el Comandante de las Defensas de Nazarick y Victim un ser parecido a un feto angelical y guardián del 8° piso.

La segunda fila estaba conformada por la guardianes exteriores de Nazarick. Estaban Hippolyta reina de las amazonas oscura, vestida con una túnica negra y una hombrera en su brazo izquierdo mi símbolo en el. Le seguía Auria con su armadura espectral de nivel divino y su katana enfundada y con dos guardias de élite a sus constados.

Las 11 brujas sacerdotisas, mis niñas recuerdos me vinieron a mi mente de las discusiones con Peroroncino por su diseño y programación mmm buenos recuerdos... si recuerdo bien eran Sajara Uruk Bliyaki de la torre del sur,Diana Dark Moon del oeste,Tsumia Mial del este,Sarinalfa Sumedoria Dolesa del suroeste,Chrisalir Elena Discordial del sureste,Sonorda Rever Janera del noroeste,Humuru Cela Howell del noreste,Cynder Arteza Losula de la primera torre del norte (osea izquierda) y por ultima de las hermanas, Lina Sucol, Cladenta Sucol y Anna Sucol.

Luego estaban los cuatro lideres de las tribus de los Tuveg, Nermo, Nadadte, Silugiar y Salamandral todos de nivel 30 y son monstruos autogenerados personalizados por Bukubukuchagama (Escudo Mucoso) al fondo se podía ver diferentes razas heteromorficas.

A mi derecha estaba Albedo una alta súcubo y la supervisora del piso de guardianes de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick y a mi izquierda sen encontraban Sebas Tian y las Pléyades formadas por Yuri Alpha una dullahan,Lupusregina Beta una mujer loba,Narberal Gamma una doppelgänge, CZ2128 Delta una autómata, Solution Epsilon una limo predator y Entoma Vasilissa Zeta una Aracnoide.

Mientras miraba el salón no pude evitar contemplando a Albedo es realmente hermosa... si no me equivoco fue Tabula Smaragdina su creador. Seguramente no le molestara que me fije en sus programación, después de todo hace mucho que no inicia sesión y además si hago algo no se enterara ya que a esta media noche todo desaparecerá... eso realmente me duele, que todo nuestra creación desaparezca en unos pocos minutos. Usando el arma del gremio para ingresar a su configuración, es extremadamente lago y complejo, maldito seas Tabula. Suspiro y voy al ultimo parte y donde dice "pero es una ninfómana".

¡¡¡Eeeeehhhh!!!- grito. ¿Acaso esta insultando a su creación? no, Tabula siempre fue de tener un fetiche con los opuestos. No puedo dejar que esto se quede así, es la supervisora de los guardianes, como maestro del gremio no puedo permitir esto. Borrando esa parte y empiezo a pensar que poner para reemplazarlo... mi mente empieza a divagar y mis dedos pone lo primero que pienso "esta profundamente enamorada de Momonga" ¡que vergüenza! he profanado una de las creaciones de mis amigos, pero bueno es mejor que lo anterior. Pongo guardar y cierro la pantalla, mirando el reloj al costado de mi pantalla.

Veo que son las 23: 58, casi es hora de que todo termine- dije con tristeza. observo a todos los presentes en la sala, me trae tantas nostalgia me gustaría que esto no terminara, pero como todo siempre hay un fin. Mejor empiezo a preparo el acto final ¿Cómo era el comando?...

[Arrodillado]- dije con duda pero para mi alegría todos se arrodillaron. Estos son los últimos momentos, ojala que salga YGGDRASIL II- jejejeje- río con amargura se que eso no pasara. Ya son 23:59:40 la pantalla se esta volviendo mas oscura hasta que solo puedo ver el reloj. 23:59:55 suspiro, fue bueno mientras duro.

23:59:56

tengo que dormir.

23:59:57

mañana tengo que laburar.

23:59:58

estoy agotado.

23:59:59

no quiero esto.

00:00:00

Se acabo pienso con tristeza... 00:00:01, 00:00:02, 00:00:03, 00:00:04 desaparece el reloj la pantalla vuelve a tener luz y color, me doy cuenta que no estoy en mi cuarto y que todavía sigo en el 10° piso. Que raro ¿acaso suspendieron el cierre? intento llamar a administración pero nadie contesta ni el tono suena, luego me doy cuenta de que no tengo barra de menú ni nada. Me estoy asustando, luego empiezo a sentir ¿¡sentir!? si, siento el trono donde estoy sentado, siento mi túnica, siento el aire a mi alrededor... eso no es posible ¡¡¡en YGGDRASIL las sentido del tacto ni ninguno de los cinco sentido llegaron nunca es este nivel!!!. Me levanto de mi asiento y grito.

¡¡¡¿Qué esta pasando?!!!- siendo que estoy expulsando "poder" se siente raro pero un buen raro. Entonces escucho una vos melodiosa y hermosa que me saca de mi trance.

¿Momonga-sama sucede algo?- busco el origen del sonido y veo a Albedo levantando su cabeza mostrando sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Esto ya no es posible esto es totalmente imposible. Observo alrededor del salón y me choco con la mirada de todos que están llenas también de preocupación. No puedo evitar pensar ¿Qué carajo esta pasando?

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

BRUJAS SACERDOTISAS DE LA MUERTE

La primera de ellas es la bruja del sur, Sajara Uruk Bliyaki señora de la llama de los no-muerto

La segunda es la bruja del oeste, Diana Dark Moon señora de la noche de sangre.

La tercera es la bruja del este Tsumia Mial señora del sendero oscuro.

La cuarta es la bruja del suroeste Sarinalfa Sumedoria Dolesa señora de las sombras.

La quinta es la bruja del sureste Chrisalir Elena Discordial la guía al abismo.

La secta es la bruja del noroeste Sonorda Rever Janera ama de los cuervos

La séptima es la bruja del noreste Humuru Cela Howell la devoradora de luz

La octava es de la primera torre del norte, Cynder Arteza Losula señora de las aguas oscuras

La ultima torre es gobernada por las hermanas, Lina Sucol, Cladenta Sucol y Anna Sucol las señoras del bosque siniestro


	2. Prólogo: segunda parte

El mundo de Cinila está conformado por un mega continente llamado Gaia, dentro de el hay un mar interno, el mar Conoro con tres islas principales siendo la isla norte, la isla sagrada hogar de la diosa de este mundo, Celestina y de su templo. Al este encontramos el gran archipiélago de Ekinico, tierra de los elfos. Al sureste yace el continente maldito y más al sur la isla del dios caído, donde están las ruinas del templo del hermano de Celestina. Derrotado en la gran catástrofe que puso fin a la primera era de este mundo y que corono a Celestina "Diosa del Mundo". En el norte lejano encontramos La Isla de las Brujas, última morada de los adoradores del dios caído.

En Gaia encontramos grandes o decadentes imperios, nuevos o viejos reinos, confederaciones y ciudades estados independientes. El norte del continente lo encontramos ocupado por el Reino Sacro gobernado por la tercera dinastía de los Lanzarquen, la dinastía de la nueva luz. En la tercera era, la Era de La Nueva Luz el reino ocupado todo el continente y el archipiélago, ahora después del desastre de la segunda dinastía, los Lorgus. La tercera dinastía intenta recuperar la gloria perdida de antaño.

En el centro del continente podemos encontrar la Confederación de Semi-Humanos, nacida como una unión defensiva contra el reino de los humanos al este del continente, se convirtió rápidamente casi una nación centralizada y potencia emergente.

Al este del continente esta el Reino humano, que fue el primer reino que al final de la tercera era se declaró independientes por la general e iniciadora de la rebelión contra los Lorgos, Anastasia Rizale Nalsard IV o reina Alana I. En su mejor momento rivalizo en esplendor con los mejores tiempo del Reino Sacro pero ahora divida y en guerra civil, entre la dinastía de Alana y las tres grandes familias nobles humanos que codician el trono y el poder.

El reino humano debilitado y fragmentado dejo sus fronteras expuestas a las invasiones. Desde el norte el Reino Sacro que anhela recuperar territorios que reclaman como sus legítimos dueños, al oeste el rival histórico del Reino Humano, la Confederación de Semi-Humanos, que junto a un deseo expansionista y rencor guardado por generaciones han tomado la iniciativa en una ofensiva para reclamar tantas tierras al este como puedan. La Confederación también tiene conflictos con el Reino Sacro pero actualmente se encuentra en un armisticio para dedicar la mayor parte de su fuerzas en sacarle terreno al Reino Humano aunque sigue siendo solo un cese al fuego temporal.

Por el este el gran archipiélago unificado por la Suma Sacerdotisa de la Diosa del Mundo e emperatriz del imperio élfico de Ionia, Elizara Nahata Ña Delisan. Que se proclamo ser la verdadera representante de la voluntad de la diosa y sucesora legitima del trono del antiguo Gran Reino Sacro de la tercera era. Ya que argumenta que por sus venas corre la sangre de la primera dinastía, los Xidaz.  
Unificados los pueblos élficos se lanzo a una guerra relámpago y de exterminio contra la costa este del Reino Humano, adentrándose tierra adentro y exterminando o esclavizando a los seres humanos, convirtiéndose en la principal amenaza del Reino. Bueno la mayor de las muchas amenaza que tiene el reino para su futura existencia. El reino esta prácticamente indefenso y todas las potencias quieren un pedazo del moribundo reino.

El Imperio Élfico de Ionia es un estado mono-especie y pluri-cultural, que desde que el Reino Sacro se retiro casi por completo del archipiélago se ha encontrado en un estado de caos y conflictos interno. Siendo gobernados por señores/as de la guerra o regímenes teocráticos, hasta la llegado de la Emperatriz que unifico primero a las teocracias y lxs señorxs de la guerra con acuerdos o si era necesario por la fuerza. Legitimando su posición por designio divino y por linaje de sangre.

Antes de lanzar su gran ofensiva al continente, se dedicaron a sacarle los últimos dominio del Reino Sacro en el norte del archipiélago. Lo cual fue una gran victoria por parte del imperio, conquistando 90 % del territorio, siendo solo el oeste de la isla de Iyuka el único territorio de Ekinico no dominado por el imperio. Volviéndolo el ultimo refugio de los opositores a la emperatriz, a pesar del bloqueo marítimo, incursiones y sabotaje el ultimo enclave del Reino Sacro resiste.

Pero para entender esta gran victoria se tiene que ver el gran proceso de industrialización planifica de todos los sectores económicos-sociales, con grandes inversiones a la educación popular, en la industria pesada y el ejército.

La destrucción del viejo régimen feudal para liberal mano de obra campesina hacia las grandes industrias en las ciudades. La educación de esos nuevos habitantes de las ciudades para su profesionalización. Mecanizando la agricultura para maximizar el aprovechamiento y producción de las tierras con menos personas, con una lógica de equilibrio ecológico para mantener la fertilidad de las tierras.

La construcción un ejercito profesional, organizado, equipado y leal a la emperatriz con tres objetivos claros. El debilitamiento de lxs señorxs de la guerra y sus ejércitos, la construcción de una identidad nacional y por ultimo pero por eso no menos importante, tal ves la mas importante, el fortalecimiento de la posición de la emperatriz.

En la planificación del ejercito se a dado la prioridad a la marina con 1.000 submarinos, 4.000 semi-acorazados, 3.500 acorazados y mas de 5.000 navíos de comercio, convirtiéndose en la flota marítima mas grande de la historia. Esto convirtió a los elfos en un imperio de ultramar tras el desembarco, invasión y conquista de la provincia enana de Runna de la ya extinta confederación de enanos de la península Lacirial que es la parte sur del continente. Dándole en geopolítica un punto de comercio con la Confederación de Semi-Humanos y base naval para ataques marítimos a la costa oeste del reino humano. También les permitió tener control sobre algunos de los mejores de ingenieros, científicos y inventores del mundo, los enanos.

Con esta nuevo combustible el imperio se puso a explotar lo máximo posible este nuevo recurso, permitiendo desarrollar la tecnología aérea. En pocas décadas remplazo a las unidades de jinetes de grifos, pegasos y wyverns. La nueva tecnología junta la magia dio a nacer a la flota aérea con 1.000 buques acorazados de 2 km de largo y 200 metros de ancho con treinta naves caza/bombarderos cada una y con capacidad de llevar tropas. Claramente también se lo usa para transporte civil y comercial junto a la construcción de terminales aéreas, caminos y rutas asfaltadas, puentes y mengapuentes, y una red de ferrocarriles y trenes de alta velocidad convierte al imperio en gran potencia de esta era (la cuarta).

Las demás potencia no se quedaron atrás, la Confederación al tener fronteras al sur con las provincias enanas empezó a contratar los servicios de los enanos en materia de innovación y tecnología, y con un poco de espionaje. Los semi-humanos consiguieron entrar en los dominios de los cielos, también fueron los primero en usar sus nuevos buque aéreos de forma bélica. Fue en un ataque sorpresa contra la isla sur del mar interior dominado por el Reino Sacro, como represalia al hundimiento de barcos pesqueros de la Confederación en aguas del Reino Sacro.

Ya que es una isla que ha recibido barios ataques de dragones, la ciudades tenía equipamiento antiaéreo. Fue un ataque sorpresa muy exitoso, pero de los tres aeronaves usadas solo dos volvieron, uno fue derivada. Gracias a eso, el Reino Sacro pudo con ingeniería inversa poder también tener la información y el conocimiento para la construcción de su propia flota de aeronaves, dándole una prioridad máxima. Ya que al perder su dominio de los mares del este por el imperio quieren ganarle el dominio de los cielos.

En todo esto se encuentra el Reino Humano que se a convertido en el ajedrez de las potencias, dándoles a las diferentes facciones armamento para que se enfrente a su rival, en una especie de guerra fría. El Reino Sacro le da equipamiento obsoleto a Nul (Capital de la dinastía de Alaba) y Cui (Capital de la familia Nodrialza) para que se defienda del Imperio. También ayuda a Natur (Capital de la Familia Draissy) para frenar el avance de la Confederación y del imperio. El Imperio de su parte siguiendo la misma línea a dado apoyo a Yai (Capital de la Familia Zanetra) contra el Reino Sacro.

Esto deja a la Confederación en una situación complicada ya que no tiene los recursos suficientes para jugar al mismo nivel que sus rivales. Viéndose obligados a pactar un armisticio con Yai para proporcionarle ayuda "secreta" contra el Reino Sacro y poder concentrar sus fuerzas y recursos en la conquista de Natur.

Dejando atrás a las potencias y sus conflictos, nos adentramos a la periferia del mundo, el oeste y sur del continente. Tierras atascados en la tercera era, sin grandes avances y en estado de transición de feudalismo a estados nacionales. En este contexto las provincias enanas son las más avanzada en terreno económico-social (invenciones, ingeniería, investigaciones, etc) aunque en tema de política hay mucho que desear.

La Confederación de provincias Enanas Unidas que tuvo la posibilidad de convertirse en potencia pero las divisiones y recelos políticos terminó abortando esa posibilidad. Al sur de los enanos y en el centro del sur encontramos las ciudades estados de los hombre-pájaros, aunque tendría que decirles mujeres-pájaros, ya que son sociedades matriarcales, donde sólo las hembras son civilizadas mientras los machos son más animales salvajes y lujuriosos. Y finalmente mas al sur hay diferentes naciones monoespecie con fronteras cerradas y extremadamente xenófobas. Como mencionamos anteriormente tierras atrasadas y casi sin avances.

El oeste del continente se encontraban territorios con estados multiculturales y multiespecies, siendo los últimos territorios que se independizaron del Reino Sacro y todavía en búsqueda de identidad.

Lo que convierte a la región en una bomba de tiempo. Son algunas naciones tan nuevas que todavía se rigen por los códigos civil, penal y comercial del Reino Sacro. Como el Reino Itital ubicado al sur de la región, tiene acceso tanto al mar de Line (aguas superficiales secta de la costa) y yendo más haya el océano Infinito o las aguas de monstruos. También ocupan totalidad de la costa suroeste del mar Conoro aunque eso no implica que tenga domino en ésas aguas. Ese tema es para sus vecino del norte, el Imperio Iralica.

Una de las naciones Olmequitas que dominan el norte del oeste del continente (no Reino Sacro). Son una cultura que adora fervientemente a la diosa del mundo, pero de diferentes maneras a los demás. Como por ejemplo el sacrificio de seres sensibles en su nombre.

También ésas aguas son disputadas por la Confederación y en menor medidas por el Reino Sacro. El Reino Itital fue la última nación en independizarse y no por autodeterminación si no porque el Reino Sacro no pudo mantener su dominio ya entrando a la cuarta era, antes del ascenso de la tercera dinastía.

Esto deja a un estado dirigido por la misma burocracia del momento del Nomo (División política del Reino Sacro de la primera era) y una población que se identifica más con el Reino Sacro que con el Reino Itital. La propia familia real los Naleberta, los constructores, fueron los Nomarcas (Gobernadores de los Nomos designados) en el periodo del dominio del Reino Sacro.

Las razones por la que sigue siendo una nación independiente y no volver a unirse al Reino Sacro es por la determinación de la primer ministra Lina Soliria del Solpla conocida como la bruja de Itital y el apoyo política-militar de la Confederación. Que no desea tener en su frontera oeste al Reino Sacro y encontrarse en una guerra de dos frentes.

El Reino de Itital es una nación inestables mantenida unida por coacción (por la fuerza) de la primer ministra y la Poltecal (la policía militar y política). Por estas razones tambien es una nación atrasada y en constante conflictos internos, sofocado siempre con gran brutalidad. También tienen guerras anuales con el Imperio Itálica, en una guerra de desgaste a largo plazo.

La última nación que encontramos se ubica el el noroeste del oeste y es un pequeño estado llamado República de Yoain que se independizó del Reino Itital en su primer año de autonomía. Es gobernado por un consejo y tribunales elegido por voto popular y con mandato revocable. Es una nación pluriespecie pero con una cultura similar, desarrollando una identidad común. También es una nación militarista con servicio militar obligatorio de toda la población para obtener la ciudadanía con todos los derechos que vienen con ello.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Isla Sagrada

(Suspiro) que complicados son los mortales - dice Celestina, una mujer en forma humana, pero de una belleza sobrenatural y con una aura divina. Se encontraba en el balcón de su templo, observando el paisaje pacífico que se desarrollaba afuera, las olas del mar llegaban a las playas blancas de su isla. Se ven diversas aves marinas volando y crustáceos caminando en la vírgenes costas. Rodeando al templo se encontraba un bosque virgen llenó de flora y fauna. En conjunto se podía escuchar una melodía saliendo de todo este paisaje, la melodía de la vida.

El cielo está despejado y había una brisa proveniente del mar que relajada su cuerpo, se podían ver bien los cuatro soles, uno más grande que los demás, el sol de está era y los más pequeños de las eras anteriores. Cada uno tiene su nombre aunque prefiero tomar un descanso viendo su mundo, que ocuparse de recordar sus nombres ahora.

Los soles son dioses menores muy narcisistas como la mayoría de sus "hijos" y "hijas" que a creado durante sus 520.530 años de su existencia y 199.999 años de su gobierno en el mundo.

Después de contemplar el bello paisaje, volvió a entrar al su cuarto, a pesar de ser una diosa su cuarto es "humilde". Siendo solo compuesta por una gran cama lujosa de tela blanco con una cortina transparente, una mesita de luz con un pequeño diario y un reloj, una pequeña biblioteca personal y un escritorio lujoso. En el fondo un puerta doble lujosa y exquisitamente tallado.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, la diosa del mundo estaba reflexionando sobre cuestiones de la han aquejado desde el inicio de la cuarta era. - Estos mortales no me pueden darme ni un día de tranquilidad, parase que la segunda era nunca se ira del todo- la diosa de estremece al recordar la 2° era- Cada día que pasa, mas y mas muertes se suman a las victimas de los conflictos y ¡¡¡muchas de estos conflictos se asen en mi nombre!!!- gritando mentalmente mientra en el exterior sigue tan serena como siempre- Ya no se que hacer para que esta locura no continúe creciendo- suspiro- Hermano necesito de tu sabiduría en este momento- pensó tristemente recordando a su hermano- Fue mi culpa- intentando sacarse la tristeza de recordar a su querido hermano, se concentra en abrir mentalmente las puertas, Al salir de su cuarto fue recibida por un pasillo largo y dos filas a los constados de doncellas vírgenes sagradas que se inclinaron inmediatamente después de notar que las puertas abrieran.

Buenos días, misericordiosa diosa-sama- diciéndolo al unisono y con mucho fervor. Suspirando internamente- Tienen que hacerlo todo el tiempo- pensó la diosa. Llegando al final del pasillo la esperaban dos mujeres a los constados. La de la izquierda una mujer bella de apariencia de 30 años vestía una armado griega que hace recordar a la diosa Atenea, era Niverve la guardiana personal de la diosa y lideresa de la guardia del templo. A la derecha se encontraba una mujer de aparentaba 27 años vestía de con una túnica blanca con bordeados de oro y una pequeña capa roja cubriendo sus hombros y media espalda, llevaba un báculo con la figura de la diosa en ella, ella era Natalia la suma sacerdotisa del templo y mano derecha de la diosa.

Alguna ves fueron mortales pero gracias a la bendición de la diosa ahora tienen la juventud eterna e inmortalidad para servir eternamente a la diosa. Para Celestina son lo mas cercano que tiene a "amigas" con ellas puede ser mas abierta con sus emociones y no tener que ser la "diosa perfecta" que todo el mundo cree.

Cuando las paso, ellas la siguieron y después de un largo recorrido en silencio, pasando por muchos pasillos y cuartos (el templo es enorme) llegaron a la entrada del pasillo del trono. Una puerta doble monumental de cristal con exquisitos gravados, que se abrieron inmediatamente ante la presencia de Celestina. Dejando ver un pasillo enorme con pilares y decorado con murales esculpidos que representaban escenas históricas y míticas.

Mientra Celestina pasaba por ellos, no podía evitar recordar muchos de esos sucesos representados en los murales pero esa corriente de memoria termino abruptamente cuando llego a la puerta del Salón del Trono del Mundo. En ella se puede ver dos figura a la derecha ella y a su izquierda la escultura de un hombre joven y atlético - Hermano- suspirando internamente.

La puerta se abrió también, dentro podemos ver un salón redondo que en su centro estaba el mapa del mundo o mapa mundial, que se modificaba según como el mundo cambie y al fondo de el se encontraba un trono blanco con una escalinata. Las tres entraron elegantemente, Celestina al frente, las dos acompañantes se detuvieron a los pies de la escalinata y se arrodillaron. Celestina siguió hasta el trono y se sentó.

Niverve, Natalia levántese que no podemos hablar si solo ven el piso- dice Celestina con una pequeña risa. Con una sonrisa en sus rostros las dos dejaron de arrodillarse y se levantaron.

Si, nuestra señora - dijeron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que irritarían a su señora y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que la diosas diera su respuesta.

¡Cuanta veces tengo que decirles que en privado no me digan "señora", "ama", "lady" o"sama"!- dijo haciendo un puchero infantil, perdiendo todo el aire de elegancia, gracia y divinidad que tenia hace unos momentos atrás. Las dos ensancharon sus sonrisas y pusieron ojos de inocente.

Pero mi SEÑORA de que otra forma nos tenemos que dirigir a su divinidad- dijo Niverve con un todo burlón y resaltando la palabra "señora" y "divinidad", ganándose otro pucheo de la diosa del mundo.

¡Lo estas haciendo apropósito! siempre te lo repito ¡en privado no me llames así! y agrega "divinidad" a la lista- dijo Celestina soltando otro pucheo y profundizando ceño fruncido.

No quiero ser la agua fiesta pero no tenemos algunos asuntos de suma importancia que atender- dijo Natalia con tono profesional, ganándose la mirada de Niverve y de Celestina que decía "aburrida". Lo que provoco un poco de enojo a Natalia.

Vamos hermana, sabes que Celestina necesita un poco de diversión- Dijo Niverve en un tono defensivo e infantil pero con una sonrisa, ganándose un afirmación de la diosa que se encontraba sonriendo.

Ya se, pero este no el momento jugar hay que encontrar y construir soluciones para los problemas que apremian- dijo Natalia con seriedad y firmeza.

Soy la diosa del mundo, no un ingeniero- dijo Celestina con una enorme sonrisa y provocando la risa de Niverve.

¿Cómo es posible? que trabaje con seres tan irresponsables e infantiles, ademas de que una es la diosa suprema del mundo- dijo Natalia con un aura depresiva. Mientras Celestina y Niverve seguían divirtiéndose e ignorando a Natalia.

Después de algunas horas mas de travesuras (de Celestina y Niverve) y depresión por parte de Natalia, ya casi el sol de esta era se ponía para dar lugar a la noche. E iniciada la noche con los soles apagados de las eras anteriores como lunas en el cielo, comenzó la verdadera reunión para discutir temas delicado del mundo como la lucha del Reino Sacro, la Confederación y el Imperio, el futuro del Reino Humano, los Olmequitas, los movimientos inusuales de La Isla de las Brujas, etc, etc, etc.

Después de finalizada, Niverve y Natalia le desea buenas noches a su señora y se retiran a sus respectivos aposentos, Celestina volvió a su habitación y fue al balcón para darle un ultimo vista al paisaje nocturno ante de acostarse- Ha pasado milenios viendo este paisaje pero nunca me cansare de verlo- pensó y volteando su vista a su cuarto para ver un pequeño reloj de marcaba las 11:59:55 después volvió su vista a ver el cielo nocturno.

Feliz cumpleaños hermano- dijo con una mirada triste. El reloj sonó al llegar la media noche y los segundo pasaron y cuando estaba a punto de irse a acostar el templo empezó a temblar y un gran poder empezó a sentir y detecto que se originaba del Salón del Trono del Mundo.

¿Qué esta pasando?- se pregunto a si mismo, mientras se teletransportó al salón, cuando llego vio que del mapa mundial irradiaba una luz oscura que surgía del lado suroeste en el océano Infinito. Un nuevo continente y una isla en su noroeste aparecieron de la nada, extrañamente se ve que las aguas que rodean a estas nuevas masas de tierras se volvieron oscura algo que nunca había pasado. incluso con las aguas alrededor del Continente Maldito o de la Isla de Las Brujas. Y por color oscuro que emana de esta nuevas tierras parecer ser otro Continente Maldito.

La diosa esta totalmente desconcertada- ¿Por qué esta pasando esto?¿De donde salio este nuevo continente?- esa y muchas mas preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de Celestina, hasta que fue cortada cuando la puesta del salón se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una Niverve vestida con su armadura completa y empuñando su lanza sagrada y a Natalia con todo su equipamiento de suma sacerdotisa y su báculo sacro mas poderoso.

Celestina-sama ¿se encuentra bien? después del temblor y al ver que no se encontraba en su aposentos toda la guardia del templo se puso en alerta máxima- dijo Niverve muy preocupada pero manteniéndose profesional.

Lady Celestina e estado recibido reportes de todos nuestros sumos sacerdotes y sumas sacerdotisas de todo el mundo, están alarmados por un temblor enorme simultáneo en todo el mundo estimo que a partir de la medianoche hora de la isla sagrada se origino el temblor- dijo Natalia extremadamente preocupada pero sin entrar en pánico.

Celestina la Diosa del Mundo, de la vida y el comienzo, triunfadora de la gran catástrofe, la diosa guerrera mas fuerte, la mas sabia entre los mas sabios, etc,etc,etc había escuchado a sus dos mas cercanas y leales sirvientas y amigas. Y estaba muda y congelada todavía viendo el mapa mundial, no sabia como responder ante esta situación tan repentina y radical. Lo único que se le paso por la cabeza ahora- ¿Qué carajos esta pasando?- sin saberlo en ese mismo momento en el nuevo continente, había otro que se hacia esa misma pregunta.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Mundo de Cinila

Edad: 520.531 años

Año 0 duración un año.

1° era, la era de Los Hermanos Divinos. Duración 320.531 años.

2° era, la era de Las Catástrofes. Duración 190.500 años.

3° era, la era de La Nueva Luz. Duración 7.800 años

4° era, la era de Los Remanentes. Duración 1.699 años.

5° era, la era de Nazarick.

Autoridad actual: Celestina "Diosa del Mundo", la vida y el comienzo.


End file.
